The Transferred Guardian
by storyLover58
Summary: Irma has moved to Old Mill Village because of her dad transfer job. Zick and Elena at first thought she was some kind of witch, but they soon learn that Irma would be a great friend, and a great help as an old enemy has return, with a new enemy.
1. Moving To Old Mill Village

**ATTENTION! This story only involves one of my story, my first story which is called 'A World Of Water'. If you want to find out why is that story got to do with this, you will have to read it then. Also, I will make Zick and Elena the same age as Irma, in order to make them have a same class as Irma. Anyway, on with my signature dialogue!**

* * *

**Me : Hey there readers, this is my second crossover with my favourite character.**

**Irma : Who? Wait, don't tell me, it is me.**

**Me : Yup, that's right!**

**Irma : Why can't it be Will, or Taranee, or Corny!**

**Will, Taranee, Cornelia : Cause we can't!**

**Will : I moved into Heatherfield from Fadden Hills, remember?**

**Taranee : And I move one year earlier than Will too.**

**Cornelia : And my sister is the Heart Of Earth, so we need to protect her.**

**Me : And Hay Lin can't cause her parents owned the restaurant, the Silver Dragon. And the fact that the basement is the W.I.T.C.H. headquaters.**

**Irma : And why did you chose me?**

**Me : First of, you have a heart which made it easy for you to meet them, second, I can make your dad transfer to another police station in another town, and third, I have my own reasons which I won't tell you about it, but my story will explain it for you.**

**Irma : Oh man, why does everything has to happen to me!**

**Me: Well, I think it is time to read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : *Sigh* Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything else.**

**Me : And...**

**Irma : And what? That what it says here!**

**Elena : Hey there guys, sorry I'm late but here it is, storyLover58 also does not own Monster Allergy.**

**Irma : Hey, who are you?**

**Me : You will meet her soon in the story, but right now, time to hit the road! And by the way, this has got to be the longest dialogue ever! And my longest chapter I have ever made it. If you're wondering why this is a long one, it is because it has to do with the next chapter. And this chapter is actually a prologue. Now...**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Moving To Old Mill Village

It was a rainy afternoon as the people were rushing for cover from the heavy downpour. It started raining unexpectedly a few minutes ago when the people were mining their own business. The rain was beating the buildings and cars so hard that it almost sounded like people hitting them, or golf balls hitting them. But the cause of the rain wasn't by the nature, but by magical. There was one teenage girl who lived in a house while the rain was still pouring. She was shedding some tears as she packed her things. No, she wasn't going to any vacation, instead, she was moving away from Heatherfield. The reason was because her dad had a transfer to Old Mill Village police station as they were running short on them. This girl cause the rain outside the house to pour down heavily. Because she is the water guardian, magical beings that protect the Infinite Dimensions, and her name is Irma Lair.

She was packing her personal stuffs while leaving some of her clothes and her alarm clock as she would move in five days. She haven't told her friends about the move yet as she felt very upset about it. She doesn't have a way to tell them about her moving away from Heatherfield. She then looked at her alarm clock and it read out 4.13 pm, which she still has time to finish packing her stuff before going to the Silver Dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Silver Dragon basement, two teenage girls were playing chess as the rain was still pounding on the pavement outside of the restaurant. 'Check!' one of them called out before taking a drink from her soda.

'Hey, that's cheating!' the other one yelled back.

'No I'm not! I'm just better than you, Hay Lin,' Will stated as she looked at the board.

'No you're not,' Hay Lin replied firmly as she moved her bishop to block the way of Will's castle.

'Tricky move there Hay Lin, but not good enough,' Will stated before moving her queen to 8H on the board before calling out "Check-mate".

'No fair! You cheated!' Hay Lin protested as Will celebrated her victory.

'Admit it, Hay Lin, I'm just better than you,' Will stated as she showed off a little.

'Or maybe Taranee told you some tips on how to play chess with somebody else, didn't she?' Hay Lin stated, as she could feel Will's tension in her.

'Alright, you caught me, Taranee did gave me some tips on how to play chess,' Will admitted with a little embarrassment.

Just then, the door to the basement was flung opened. Cornelia was running down the stairs as Will and Hay Lin noticed this. They wondered what had made Cornelia this excited. But their question will soon be answered as Cornelia sat on the bed. Will then got up before went to the tired girl as she was breathing hard on catching her breath. 'Okay, what has made you go all marathon to the Silver Dragon?' Will asked.

'Have news... from school... that... someone is... transferring... to another school...' Cornelia said between breathes as she explained why was she running to the restaurant.

'Easy there Corny, take a big breathe before we talk about it,' Will stated as she took a seat beside Cornelia on the bed.

'And by the way, why aren't you wet?' Hay Lin asked as she noticed that Cornelia was as dry as a bone.

'Funny story, I use my old raincoat before I came here. I didn't know I still have those,' Cornelia stated.

'Anyway, who is transferring to another school?' Will asked, changing the subject.

'A girl, same age as us. I even heard that she would even bring the K-Ship equipment with her,' Cornelia said as the other girls look at each other, shocked.

'If she took the equipment away, how is Irma going to broadcast it?!' Hay Lin asked as she waved her hands in the air.

Cornelia took a big breathe before she continued to explain about it. 'The fact is that, the girl that's moving away is... is...' Cornelia wanted to say it, but she couldn't as she knew the reaction of the other girls if she said it.

'Well, who is it?' Will asked, trying to encourage Cornelia on telling them who was it.

'It's Irma, she's moving away,' Cornelia said it, finally finding the guts to tell them. The two girls were shocked at the news and were staring at Cornelia, silently. Even the rain outside the restaurant has stopped pouring.

'Nice prank Corny, you really had us there,' Will stated as she broke the silence. She thought that Cornelia was playing a prank on them, by trying to convince them that Irma was really moving.

But Will noticed that Cornelia face was looking serious, which Will thought was wrong, Irma was really moving away. 'Are you serious?' Will asked, whether if Cornelia told them was true.

'Sorry Will, but yeah,' Cornelia said as she sigh.

'Then what will happen to W.I.T.C.H? Our friendship? We promise each other that we will always be together,' Hay Lin stated as she shook Cornelia a little.

'I don't know, but she will be moving out to somewhere, which I don't even know,' Cornelia stated while Hay Lin let go of Cornelia.

Then, the door was opened again. The girls look at who was it and noticed that Taranee had came. 'Hey guys,' she said before sitting down beside Cornelia.

'Hey Taranee,' the three girls said. Taranee could sense some tension and sadness in the air as she look at three of the girls face.

'What's wrong? Did I came here on bad timing?' Taranee asked, worried that she just disturb an important discussion between the girls.

'No, T, you came here right on time,' Will said as she looked at Taranee. She then explained Taranee on the situation of Irma, moving away and leaving W.I.T.C.H., and them being friends together.

'No way, I can't believe this, she is really moving away?' Taranee asked.

'Yeah, should we go and see her?' Will answered before suggestion on whether they should go and see Irma at her house. The others nodded yes before they departed the restaurant and headed towards the Lair's house.

* * *

At another city, there was a village named Old Mill Village, not far from the city of Big Burg There were rumours about monsters living at the city and the village. But people didn't care about it whether was it true or not as they went onto their own business. In one of the house, named the Barrymore House, there was a boy. He was running in the house, looking for his shoe, which was lost, again. 'Bombo! Give me back my shoe right now!' he shouted as he came out of the kitchen. His name is Ezekiel Zick, a normal 14 year old kid, with a special gift. He has he ability to see monsters, that the rumour was actually real. And the house he lives in was actually a detention oasis, for those monsters who have behave really bad.

He was looking for Bombo, a monster that is fat, and he has a really big appetite. And his favourite thing to eat was Zick's shoes, as Bombo loved them. Zick then spotted him hiding in the closet, which he was shape into the shape of the closet. 'Bombo, give me back my shoes this instant!' Zick said as he pointed down on the ground.

'But Bombo no eat Zick's shoe,' Bombo said as a shoe lace was visible in his mouth.

'Come on Bombo, I don't have time for this,' Zick said as he pulled Bombo out of the closet. Then, with that much force, he managed to pull Bombo out of the closet before crashing into the wall after Zick gotten out of the way. He then walked up to Bombo before putting his hand into Bombo's mouth and taking his shoes back. 'Bombo, will you stop eating my shoes,' Zick said as his shoes were dripping some slime onto the floor.

Then he heard the door bell ringing. 'Great, now she's mad,' Zick said as he glare at Bombo while putting his shoes on.

Outside, a girl was waiting for Zick to come out of the house as they need to head to school. She is Zick's best friend, and his neighbour. Her name is Elena Potato, which has a really awkward name at the back. She also was given the "Sight" from Zick's mom, Greta Barrymore. 'What's taking him so long, we are going to be late,' Elena stated as she check her watch for the time.

Just then, the door was swing open before Zick walked out of the house. 'Took you long enough,' Elena said as she crossed her arms.

'Hey, don't look at me, Bombo ate my shoes again,' Zick said innocently.

'Whatever, we are going to be late if we don't hurry up,' Elena said while Zick got his bike. Then they cycle to school, trying not to be late as they hurried there.

* * *

The four girls were just outside the Lair's house. They saw some boxes in the garage, which they felt really upset about it. They knew that those boxes were for the Lair's to put their personal stuff into those boxes before sealing them up and moving away. Will then walked up to the pouch before pressing the doorbell.

In the bedroom, Irma was just tapping one of the box when she heard the doorbell rang. She left her bedroom before heading down the stairs. Since her parents weren't in the house, she has to answer it. When she opened the door, she was surprised that her friends came to visit her. 'Oh, er... hey, guys,' Irma said while letting them enter the house.

After the four girls sat on the couch in the living room, Irma went to sit on the floor, facing them. 'So, what brings you here?' Irma asked.

'Irma, is it true that you are moving away?' Will asked suddenly. Irma knew that her friend will eventually know about it. So she took a big breathe before she began to explain the reason on why they were moving.

'My dad has been transferred to Old Mill Village police station,' Irma stated as she continued to explain. The other girls sat there, listening to Irma's explanation. 'We will be moving away in five days to Old Mill Village. My parents told me that they already found a house that is perfect, and they even want to sell this house to either one of you guys,' Irma was about to tear up before she continued. Even her friends were also tearing up. 'After I move there, I'm not sure whether I feel comfortable without you guys,' Irma said as she finally finished explaining them.

The girls were now silence, only with the sound of people outside the house talking and driving their vehicles. 'We are going to miss you Irma,' Hay Lin said, breaking the silence. She went to hug Irma as they shed some tears. Even the others joined in the hug while they shed their tears, knowing that the last five days will be the days where they would spend time with Irma as long as possible.

Outside the house, Mr Lair has noticed that Irma and her friends were tearing up because they were moving away from Heatherfield. He felt sorry for Irma, knowing that the four girls were her best friends. He just stood there, looking at the heart strucken girls as they were shedding their tears over their soon to be move away friend.

As the night has come, Irma could sense that the last five days would be the best days she would ever have. The next morning, Irma got out of her bed before heading into her bathroom to wash up. It was Wednesday morning, four days before she move away. She hoped that the time could just slow down before she move away as she wanted to spend with her friends as much time as possible. After she finished washing up, she went to change her clothes before having her breakfast. It was quiet during her breakfast. Her parents weren't talking to each other like they usually do.

After she finished her breakfast, she told her parents goodbye before leaving the house and headed to the school. There she joined the rest of her friends as they were waiting for her at the entrance of the building. They went to their lockers before opening their lockers and took their books. 'Hey, Irma, why aren't you at the K-Ship studio?' Hay Lin asked while locking her locker door.

'The studio is closed because my dad's friends are moving the equipments out of it right now,' Irma said as they passed the studio. They took a peak into the studio and saw some police clearing up the place with boxes stacked up. Irma can enter the studio as she has met her dad's friends before. But her friends can't enter the studio as they weren't swallower to. As the bell rang again, signalling that it was time to head to class, they all depart for their class.

* * *

Back in Old Mill Village, in the Barrymore house, a big shadow figure was sneaking in the house. He was looking for something while trying not to wake anybody up in the house. As he went into Zick's bedroom, he spotted his jackpot. He couldn't resist it as he slowly open the door before tip-toed into the bedroom to grab the things that he came for. But, he stepped on a cat's tail, which it actually belongs to Timothy-Moth, a tutor. He woke up by the sudden pain on his tail. 'Bombo, what are you doing?' Timothy asked as he run his tail.

'Me no do anything, me just look around,' Bombo replied as he smile innocently.

'Yeah, what ever Bombo, just don't try to steal Zick's shoes,' Timothy said as Bombo sigh. He then left the bedroom before having one last look at Zick's shoes. After he left, Timothy now can have some peace to sleep.

* * *

At Heatherfield, after school, the girls were at the mall, shopping like nobody business as they went into all kinds of shops. One of them has bought a beautiful bracelet for Irma as a moving away gift. 'Thanks Taranee for the gift,' Irma said as she held the bracelet.

'No problem Irma,' Taranee replied happily. She knew that Irma would love the bracelet, as it was her favourite colour. Even Will bought Irma a gift, it was a stuff frog.

'Here Irma, that way, you could remember us in your dreams,' Will said with a smile as she held the frog to let Irma see it.

'Erm... Thanks Will,' Irma said as she accepted the gift from Will. They were going through all kinds of shops, but only some of them really interest the girls. Irma even bought herself some Karmilla and Vance Michael Justin albums. She bought them just in case that the Old Mill Village doesn't have any of them when she moved there.

As they continued to shop, something caught Cornelia's eyes as she looked through the window into a clothes shop. The girls were wondering what was Cornelia thinking on buying. 'Erm... Corny, why are we staring at some clothes?' Taranee asked as she pointed at the clothes.

'Duh, to look at how beautiful the clothes are. And I just what to buy for someone,' Cornelia said with a wink before entering the shop, thus leaving the girls looking at each other.

Will has been thinking about the move. What happens when there was somebody out there who wanted to get Irma? Even though she has a heart, she can't self defence all the time. Irma needs a bodyguard, and a friend to talk to. And she knows who would do it. She just hopes that they would agree on letting Irma have though.

As Cornelia exited the shop, she was carrying a bag. The girls wondered what did she bought as they became curious about it. Cornelia smiled at them before giving it to Irma unexpectedly. Irma was caught off guard and was confused as why did Cornelia bought her a clothe. 'Erm... Corny, what is in this bag?' Irma asked as she looked at the bag.

'Look inside and find out yourself,' Cornelia stated. Irma did as she said as she looked inside the bag. She was speechless as she took out the dress she adore after it came out. She always wanted the dress, cause it was beautiful to her, and it was her favourite colour.

'I can't believe this. You bought this dress, for me?' Irma asked as she looked away from the dress.

'Yup, cause I saw you looking at this dress a few days ago, so I might as well buy you one as a gift,' Cornelia said. This was very surprising to the girls as Cornelia has never bought Irma anything. This was the first time that she give Irma a gift that she loves. Irma then went to hug Cornelia before thanking her.

'Thanks Cornelia, for the dress,' Irma said after pulling out of the hug.

'Guys, I have been thinking, could Irma take Napolean with her? I mean, since she is moving away, she will need Napolean to keep her company,' Will explained as the girls looked at her before looking at Cornelia.

'Fine, I'll ask Lilian to whether she could give you Napolean,' Cornelia said, knowing why they looked at her.

'Then it's settled! We will go to Cornelia's place before the day when Irma leave,' Will stated, making a schedule for the girls on her notebook she brought with her.

After the whole afternoon of shopping, they went back home. Though Hay Lin didn't bought Irma any gift, instead she told her that it was a surprise. Irma couldn't wait for Hay Lin's surprise gift. The girls planned to head to the park for a picnic with the boys, as Taranee planned to have a group photo of them being together. As they went back to their homes, Will wondered who would take Irma's place after she moved away. And she thought there was only one person who has the skill to become a water guardian, but she hoped that she would agree to join them.

The next day in Heatherfield, the girls were just leaving the school building. 'Boy, I can't wait to go to the picnic,' Irma said as she lick her lips.

'Irma, I know you're hungry and all, but we need to take a short bathe before we head to the park,' Will stated as they just exited the school compound and headed to their homes. On their way, the girls bumped into some boys and was surprised that it was the girls boyfriends, except for Irma though.

'Oh, Matt, didn't see you there,' Will said as she move a stroke of her red hair from her face.

'Hey Will, so, where are you girls off to?' Matt asked before Mr Huggles, the dormouse, climbed onto his shoulder.

'Oh, just heading to take a short bathe before going to the park for a picnic. We were hoping that you guys would like to come with us,' Will said as she looked away, with a little blush on her cheek.

Matt then look at his friends before they agreed on going to the park later. 'We'll be there Will,' Matt replied.

'Great!' Will said excitedly before giving Matt a kiss on his cheek while hugging him. 'See you later,' Will said before the girls left for their home. They then went their separate ways home to take a short bathe before heading to the park.

In the Lair's house, as Irma finished bathing, Anna called her. 'Irma, can you come down? I want to have a small chat with you,' Anna said from the living room.

'Okay mom,' Irma replied back before heading into her bedroom to change.

After a few minutes, she came out of her bedroom, she wore a sweater with some strips on them, a pair of long baggy shorts and a pair of white sneakers.  
**(If you are wondering, the clothes Irma is wearing is from G Is For Garbage. Now let's resume...)**

Irma saw her mom sitting on the couch while taking a drink. There were boxes in the background as Irma sat beside Anna. 'What's wrong mom?' Irma asked.

Anna then look at her before putting on a smile for her daughter. 'Irma, are you really upset about the move?' Anna asked as she placed her hand on Irma's leg.

'Yeah, kinda. I was so surprise that we have to move,' Irma said as she looked away.

'I know we have been living in Heatherfield for sometime now. But that's how it is, life is full of surprises,' Anna stated while Irma looked back at her.

'Is just that, I don't want to leave my friends that fast. We even promised each other that we will always be best friends forever,' Irma said before her eyes started to tear up.

'I know sweetie, but you could meet new friends. Plus, we might even come back to Heatherfield once in a while,' Anna said, cheering up Irma's mood.

'Thanks mom, for understanding me,' Irma said before giving Anna a hug.

'That's why mom always knows best,' Anna said before kissing Irma' forehead. 'Now go and spend time with your friends before you can't,' Irma shook her head before getting up. She then opened the door before giving another look at Anna. She smile at Anna to show that she was happy for her mom before leaving the house to spend time with her friends.

At the park, the other gang were waiting for Irma under a tree. 'What's taking her so long?' Cornelia complained as she looked at her watch.

'Just be patient. She is moving away after all,' Will said.

'Maybe we don't have to wait any longer. Look,' Hay Lin said while pointing at a figure who was running towards them. It was Irma who was running.

As she approached the gang, she sat beside Hay Lin before catching her breathe. 'What took you so long?' Taranee asked while Irma was trying to catch her breathe.

'Been talking to mom about the move. She said that we might come back here once in a while,' Irma said. The rest of the gang just look at each other before looking back at Irma.

'Great!' Hay Lin yelled before other people looked at them. They then mind their own business as Hay Lin shut her mouth.

'So, how about we start this picnic?' Will suggested as she took out some sandwiches.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Old Mill Village, Zick and Elena were outside of an abandon building, trying to catch a monster. 'Zick, I know that today we got a one day holiday from school, but can we spend some time without hunting monsters!' Elena complained while Zick was tracking the area for any monsters.

'Quiet Elena, or they will know that we're here,' Zick whispered angrily.

'All I'm saying is that we shouldn't waste our time like this. We should hang out at the mall, or eat some ice-cream,' Elena stated as they continued to hunt.

'Elena, since when did you get so uninterested?' Zick asked out of suspicious.

'Just bored, that's all,' Elena replied with some boredom in her voice.

Then they stopped as they heard something. Zick went a little closer before spotting the monster he has been looking for. '**I. Order. You. To. Stop.**' Zick said using his Voice Dom. 'Elena, pass me the Dombox,' Zick called out before Elena went through her bag. She then took out the Dombox, a gun-like container to capture the monsters temporary. She then threw it to Zick, which he managed to catch it, before aiming it at the monster. He then pulled the trigger before the Dombox sucked the monster into the container. The computer on the Dombox later analyse the monster before giving out the information.

'Name; Fouler, Species; Monster-Ska, Danger Level; Low,' the computer printed out on the screen of the Dombox.

'Well, that's done. Now to give Timothy before it escapes,' Zick said while looking at the monster. He then gave it to Elena before she put it into her bag. They then left the building with a monster they just caught.

'Zick, I have been wondering. If we did receive a new girl from another school, could we be friends with her?' Elena asked as they paddled through the alley.

'Maybe, but we better know who we are making friends with,' Zick said, carefully not making new friends very quickly.

'C'mon Zick. Maybe she just need some friends,' Elena stated.

'Alright, but I will keep a close eye on her,' Zick said, agreeing with Elena a little.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, the girls were now taking photos of themselves having fun and fooling around. 'Okay guys, time for a group photo,' Taranee called out. The gang then group up together before Taranee set the camera on timer before she joined the group.

Irma was in the middle, with Hay Lin and Will beside her, Cornelia and Taranee were beside the other two girls and the boys were behind the girls. After a few seconds, a couple of flashes went off from the camera, signalling that the camera has caught the picture.

As Taranee grab her camera, Hay Lin placed a hand over her shoulder. 'Taranee, can I borrow your camera for a day?' Hay Lin asked.

'Yeah, sure, why?' Taranee replied before asking.

'Oh, just a surprise,' Hay Lin said as she took the camera from Taranee before putting it into her back pocket, making sure it won't drop from her pocket. They then joined the rest of the gang by playing some catch. They were having a great time together by playing some games, telling jokes, messing up Cornelia's hair which end up some mishaps, but nothing too serious, and giving Irma some gifts from the boys.

As the sky was getting darker, the gang clean up their picnic spot. 'See ya girls,' Matt said before leaving with the boys. The girls were heading home, with Will carrying the picnic basket.

'That was great,' Irma said as she stretch. They were getting a little sleepy since last night all of them didn't get enough sleep because each of them were worried about the move. Though they don't know why they were worried about the move, they just spend their time with Irma as every seconds goes by was fast.

'I can't believe that Nigel took some embarrassing pictures of me!' Taranee complained. The girls then giggled a little while wondering what kind of pictures that Nigel took of her. But they figured that Taranee wouldn't show it to them. After they gone their separate ways, Hay Lin quickly went down the basement before sitting down on the chair. She then took out the camera before going through the album.

After a few seconds, she has found the picture that she was looking for. 'This will be perfect for Irma, along with the necklace I made for her,' Hay Lin said as she took out a necklace with the water symbol on it.

* * *

Zick and Elena were in the Ancient Armory, having their lessons, along with Teddy Thaur, Lay Mamery and Bobby Clash. They were duelling, to see whether they have improve. 'Ha! You miss!' Teddy yelled as he duel with Zick.

'I don't think so,' Zick stated as he crossed his arms. Teddy then looked behind him before Zick's Energy Dom hit him. The Energy Dom had actually hit a mirror when Zick was aiming it. The Energy Dom hit Teddy with a little impact, not injuring anybody during the duel.

'Way a go, Zick!' Elena cheered as she carried Bombolo on her arm.

'Thanks Elena, now that was fun,' Zick said as he smile at Teddy. Teddy then got up before dusting himself off.

'Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. Next time, I will beat you,' Teddy said firmly before walking away.

Zick then walked beside Elena before giving her a high-five. 'Great shot Zick,' Elena said.

Then, the tutors of the Armory came out from one of the doors. 'Tamers! We have some terrible news!' Jeremy-Joth yelled. This has caught all of the tamers attention.

'What's wrong, Jeremy?' Zob asked.

'It seems that somebody has freed three Big Bonz Eater from the Ancient Armory monster vault,' Jeremy stated. The tamers looked at each other, wondering how they escaped.

'We will find them and capture them,' Zob said before facing the young tamers. 'Zick, you, Elena and Teddy will have to find one of the monster, Lay, me and Terrence will find the other one. And Bobby, Johanna and Greta will find the last one,' Zob said like he was in charge The tamers nodded before they got onto the flyvans and began to search for the Big Bonz Eater.

* * *

As time goes by, the girls were just finishing school. 'So, what shall we now girls?' Will asked as they walked down the pavement.

'How about we pay a little visit to Meridian?' Cornelia suggested.

'Corny, I'm talking about us spending time with Irma, not wasting our time like that,' Will stated.

'How about we record Wreck 55 music for Irma?' Taranee suggested.

'That sound great!' Irma agreed.

'Totally,' Will said.

'I second it!' Hay Lin followed.

'Fine, but I'm only doing this for Irma,' Cornelia said.

They then head to Matt's house to record one of his music. The girls then heard some music in the garage. They figured it could be him practicing their music. Will then knock on the garage before, seeing whether they heard it. Then the garage door opened before Matt appeared from behind the door.

'Hey Matt, can I ask you to do a favour for us?' Will asked.

'Yeah, sure, what is it?' Matt asked as he held his red guitar.

'Can we record two of your music?' Will asked, which Matt thought about it.

'On one condition, do you have a recording tape?' Matt said, teasingly.

'Yeah, we have it,' Will said as she pointed to Taranee, who she have the recording tape in her hands.

'Great, then we'll do The Demon In Me, and The Will To Love,' Matt stated before Will went to hug him.

As the band was playing the music, the girls sat on the couch, listening to them while Taranee recorded the music. It was great to hear the music as Wreck had won a few trophies from these two songs. Including the time when Irma host the first battle of the band at the school.

After they finished recording the music, Matt then had an idea. He then signal to Will that he wanted to speak to her for a while. They went outside of the garage before they began to talk.

'What's wrong Matt?' Will asked.

'I think we should let you guys learn how to play the musical instruments,' Matt suggested.

'I don't Matt, not all of us wants to play those,' Will said as she move some of her red hair off of her face.

'Don't worry about it,' Matt stated.

'Alright Matt,' Will said before they went back in the garage.

Matt then went to talk to the rest of the band before they nodded. They then faced the girls with a smile before they walked up to them. 'Say, Taranee, want to learn how to play the guitar?' Nigel asked.

This has caught Taranee off guard when Nigel asked her unexpectedly. 'Yeah, erm... sure,' Taranee said before getting up and followed Nigel on how to learn to play the guitar.

Even Will and Hay Lin went to learn on how to play the guitar with Matt, Cornelia on the electronic piano and Irma with Joel with the drums. Irma always wanted to try to play the drums, and now she can. 'Hey there, what's your name?' Irma asked the blonde boy. He was shy at first, but he later have the courage to answer back.

'My name is Joel, what is yours?' Joel asked.

'Oh, my name's Irma, by the way, can you teach me on how to play the drums?' Irma asked. Joel nodded before they began to learn on how to play the drums. Irma has mishit the rhythm a few times, but she got the hang of it after an hour, unlike the girls as they have problem with learning on how to play the guitar. Even Will broke one of Matt's string on the guitar, but it was a quick and easy fix as they continued to play the instruments.

As night was about to come, the girls left the garage. They all has succeeded on how to play the instruments. It wasn't easy for them at first, but they got the hang of it and they played like any other bands, but without any music though. 'So, Irma, how was playing the drums felt like?' Will asked.

'I'll say it was great!' Irma replied excitedly. Taranee then took out the recording tape before playing the music. It was The Demon In Me, they enjoyed Wreck 55's music that much.

* * *

It was already a day after the Big Bonz Eater has escaped. So far, the tamers only has managed to capture one thanks to Zob, Lay and Terrence. Now they were helping the rest of the group to search for the other two monster as they were in the town, somewhere. 'I know that they are as big as Bombo, but I can't believe that they are this hard to look for them,' Elena complained as she sat on the flyvan.

'Elena, will you stop being so impatient, I know we getting tired, but this takes patience!' Zick said with a grunt.

Just then, they heard some metals crushing on the ground. They looked down and they have finally found the other Big Bonz Eater. 'Elena, pass me the Dombox!' Zick called out. Elena then went through her bag before throwing it to Zick.

Zick managed to caught it as they descended their flyvans towards the ground. After they landed by the tress, trying to hide from the Big Bonz Eater, Zick nodded to Teddy that they should work together. 'Ready Teddy?' Zick asked.

'Ready,' Teddy replied.

They then got out of their hiding spot before they raised their arms. The Big Bonz Eater saw them and began to attack them with the rocks that was laying around. But both Teddy and Zick used their Energy Dom to deflect the rocks before they began to capture the monster. Teddy was distracting the monster while Zick was getting ready to use his Dombox. He pulled the trigger before the monster was sucked into the Dombox. The computer on the screen read out the name of the monster, the danger level and description.

'Well, that was fast,' Zick said.

'Two down, and one to go!' Elena yelled as cheered about them succeeding on capturing another monster.

'I don't get it. Why is it so easy for him to get captured, and how did they escaped?' Zick asked two question.

'We will ask the tutor about it when we got back,' Teddy stated before they got onto the flyvans and flew back to the Ancient Armory.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, it was a Saturday morning as the girls were heading to Cassidy house to ask her about something. Will then rang the doorbell before Cassidy answered it. 'Oh, girls, what are you doing here?' Cassidy asked.

'Cassidy, we want to ask you about something,' Will said as they entered the house.

'Sure, what is it?' Cassidy asked. Will and Irma then began to explain about Irma being move away to Old Mill Village, and they needed Cassidy to become a water guardian again as they really need her.

'I'll say, what are we waiting for?' Cassidy said, acting the same way a Irma. Which also made Cornelia annoyed a little by the reaction, and she thought that even Irma have move away, Cassidy will be the groups jokester.

'Then we better head to Kandrakar to discuss about these things,' Will said before taking out the Heart of Kandrakar. She then created a fold to Kandrakar before the six girls went through the fold to meet the Oracle.

In Kandrakar, the centre of infinity, the girls were in the hall of the palace. They saw that Tibor, Halinor and the Oracle were discussing about something. Halinor spotted Cassidy from the girls before she went to hug her. 'Cassidy, how are you feeling now?' Halinor asked while pulling out of the hug.

'I'll say, I feel old,' Cassidy remarked with a giggle.

'Now, why did you girls came here for?' Halinor asked as she looked at the other girls. 'I know that you didn't bring Cassidy here just for her to see me.'

'Well, as the matter of fact, it is about Irma actually,' Will started.

'And what is wrong with the girl, keeper?' the Oracle asked.

'Well, you see, Irma is moving away from Heatherfield. And we won't be able to contact her like all the time whenever there is a problem with the other worlds. So we were hoping, can Cassidy becomes a water guardian again?' Will asked, hoping that the Oracle agreed.

'Only if the current water guardian willingly give her powers to Cassidy, then it can be done,' the Oracle said, which Will breathe in a sight of relief.

'Oh, and Oracle, can I have part of my powers with me? I mean, I need some protection too,' Irma stated.

'Irma, you have the Heart of Aquariat. And you will have a small amount of magic in you actually,' Halinor said.

'I was talking about mind control. Can I have part of it?' Irma asked, hoping that the Oracle would agreed.

'I'm sorry Irma, but only a guardian can have the power over mind control, not an ex-guardian,' the Oracle explained, which Irma sigh.

'Come now guardians, time to go into the aurameres chamber as we need to transfer the water element into Cassidy,' Tibor said before he led the way to the Auramere Chamber.

'Oracle, I know that Irma wanted the mind control so badly, but don't you think you gave her the wrong answer?' Halinor stated as she watch the girls disappeared from sight.

'Halinor, she will learn about it in time. I don't want to see her to know about it too early. If she needs it, she will find it,' the Oracle said, which made Halinor hard to understand. Everytime the Oracle explained things, the guardians, even the ex-guardians, have a hard time to understood what did the Oracle meant.

In the Auramere Chamber, the girls were surrounding both Cassidy and Irma as they both held each other hands. Irma felt her powers over water was leaving her before it was transferred into Cassidy. It took only a few minuted for the transfer of the powers to take place before the group broke apart. Irma felt tired as she was about to fall when Hay Lin made an air cushion under Irma before she landed onto the ground. Hay Lin then lowered Irma gently before Irma could rest.

'Boy, that was tiring,' Irma said as she was catching her breathe. She later noticed that Cassidy was playing around with water, which she just received. Irma felt a little sad that she has to give up her guardian powers over to Cassidy as she can't help her friends like before anymore. Irma then tried to make some water to twirl around her finger and to her surprise, she still can. She then look down on her chest and saw that the heart was giving her powers over water. She felt happy again when she still have the heart to help her. Even though she wasn't a guardian anymore, but she still have the powers over water thanks to the heart. She could even transform whenever she wants as the heart has the ability to do it.

'Well, girls, looks like I still have powers over water, but without guardian powers,' Irma said while getting up. She still stumbles a little, but she managed to catch herself as she stood up.

'Come on, let's go back home as I have a special gift for you Irma,' Hay Lin said which Irma look at her confused. Will then opened a fold back to Heatherfield.

'Tibor, tell the Oracle we are leaving. But we will return tomorrow for one last thing,' Will said as Tibor nodded.

'And I will be coming here for the last time. But I just hope it won't be,' Irma said while Taranee and Cornelia went through the fold. She then followed them, along with Hay Lin and Will through the fold before it closes.

'We will meet again, Irma, cause this won't be the last time,' Tibor said before he exited the Auramere Chamber to tell the Oracle about the news that Will told her about.

At Heatherfield, the girls were in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Irma wants to find out what did Hay Lin was giving it to her. 'Irma, can you close your eyes? And no peaking,' Hay Lin said before Irma did as she was told, even without peaking.

As Hay Lin took out a box, she let the other girls see it first. The girls were dazed at the sight of what was inside the box. Hay Lin then close it up before she approached Irma to give her the box. 'Irma put out your hands, and keep your eyes close before I tell you to open them,' Hay Lin said. Irma then opened her hands to received what was Hay Lin was giving. She felt a box was placed on her hands.

'Now, open your eyes and take a look,' Hay Lin said. Irma then opened her eyes and see a box, turqoiuse in colour, was in her hands. 'Open it,' Hay Lin instructed her. Irma then opened the box and was dazed at the sight of it.

She took out the necklace with the water symbol on it as she held it up. 'It's so beautiful,' Irma said. She then wore it around her neck before holding it up to see again.

'There's more,' Hay Lin said before she went closer to Irma. She then held the necklace to let Irma know something else. She then opened a cover to reveal the group picture they took on that day at the park.

'Oh Hay Lin, thanks you so much!' Irma said a she gave Hay Lin a hug. Irma would treasure this forever as the others joined the hug. Tears were now rolling down on Irma's cheek as she pulled out of the hug. 'Thanks guys, for this,' Irma said as she wipe away her tear.

'Don't sweat it Irma, we will always be best friends,' Will said.

'We will always be together, even if we are far away,' Hay Lin continued.

'And we will always be in each other hearts,' Taranee then finished the the sentence before they promised each other again.

The girls then head home, with Irma looking at the necklace. Tomorrow is the day that she will be moving away from Heatherfield. She told them that they would take the evening flight as she wanted to spend her last day with her friends.

* * *

The last Big Bonz Eater was finally caught thanks to Bobby, Greta and Johanna. Now they were doing some investigation on how did the monsters escaped. They even check whether any monsters has escaped, but fortunately, the other monsters didn't escaped. 'There's nothing here,' Zob said as he look at the shelf full of containers containing some monsters.

'Dad! I think I have a really bad news!' Zick yelled as he ran down the tunnel.

'What is it Zick?' Zob asked as Zick stopped in front of him.

'I know why those monsters were released. It was a distraction from something else. I notice that one of the containers in the vault was missing,' Zick said. The tamers and tutors were shocked at the news.

'Zick, quickly lead us the way,' Zob said as Zick nodded. They hurriedly followed Zick through the tunnel and into the vault where they kept the most dangerous monsters. Zick pointed at the empty spot on the shelf. The label was torn off, but Zob could feel that it was the monster that the tamers have ever face.

'Oh no, I think I know which monster used to there,' Jeremy said as he took a closer look on the shelf.

'Which monster?' Zob asked as he looked down on Jeremy.

'Magnacat,' Jeremy said, which the tamers felt silent and they looked at each other. They were speechless as they couldn't find words to describe it.

Zick then spoke up, breaking the silence. 'Then we will capture him again!' Zick said firmly.

'We can't. That was the only container that can hold Magnacat only. It will take half a year to create another one,' Jeremy explained.

'Then we will have to wait,' Zob said. They couldn't imagine that somebody could let Magnacat free again. He has cause a lot of trouble before Zick has managed to capture him. It was terrible to see him free again, and they figured that Magnacat would have his revenge on all of the tamers, tutors and even keepers.

* * *

It was the day where Irma would leave Heatherfield. Her bedroom was now empty out, with only a bed, closet and the table were left in the bedroom. She hoped that Hay Lin's parents will live here.

She left the house to meet her friends at the Silver Dragon before heading to Kandrakar. It was already noon as Irma was having a hard time to sleep last night. She still wore the necklace that Hay Lin gave it to her last night. On her way there, she bumped into Matt. He was carrying a guitar case. 'Oh Matt, why are you carrying the guitar case?' Irma asked as she pointed the case.

'Just a gift,' Matt said.

'Is it for Will?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, since she got so good, I might as well buy her one that she can practice,' Matt said as she opened the guitar case. It was a good one, and there was a symbol on it, which Irma knew what kind of symbol. It was Will's symbol.

Matt then closed back the case before they began to walk over to the Silver Dragon. 'Oh, and Joel has a gift for you,' Matt said which caught Irma attention.

'What kind of gift?' Irma asked.

'Why don't you go and see for yourself,' Matt stated which made Irma more excited.

As they approached the restaurant, they went down into the basement to meet the other girls. 'Took you long enough,' Cornelia said it with a grunt as she crossed her arms.

'Chill Corny, I was having a hard time to sleep last night,' Irma said as she sat beside Will. Will noticed that Matt was carrying a guitar case.

'Why did you bring a guitar case Matt?' Will asked.

'To give you this,' Matt said before showing Will her guitar. It was her favourite colour, red, and it has her symbol on it.

'Oh Matt, it's beautiful,' Will said before kissing Matt on his cheek.

'Aren't we suppose to be in Kandrakar by now?' Taranee asked, breaking up the moment.

'Oh, right,' Will said before taking out the heart. 'Guardians Unite!' Will called out. Then four coloured orbs came out of the heart before engulfing the four girls, except for Irma as she wasn't a guardian anymore.

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

The girls then landed on the ground before they were dressed in their guardian's clothe. Will then opened a fold to Kandrakar before they went through it.

They were now in Kandrakar. Cassidy was already in Kandrakar, in her guardian clothes. Hay Lin even drew a picture of Irma in her guardian form. She would keep it forever as it was the only way she could remember the times when she was a guardian.

'Why are we even here anyway?' Irma asked.

'We came here because we want to take a group photos of us being in guardian form. And you can transformed for only a while,' Will said before she took out the heart to let Irma change into her guardian form.

Irma didn't called out her element as she wasn't a full guardian unlike her friends. The girls then stood beside each other, along with the Matt, Tibor, Halinor, Cassidy and the Oracle himself took pictures of themselves with Taranee's camera as it wa set on timer. But unlike the previous group picture, the picture they took was well organise. Even Matt was in his Shagon form.

'Now, that's done, time for the second reason we came here,' Will said before facing the Oracle.

'Oracle, can you tell us a way for Lilian, Cornelia's sister, to give Irma the familiar?' Will asked.

'I'm sorry guardian, but you must ask her as I cannot disturb the fate,' the Oracle stated, which left Will confused as what does it mean.

'Come on girls, time to head to the Hale's place,' Irma said before she was transformed back into her normal self, which she felt upset about it.

'Fine,' Will said before opening a fold to Heatherfield. The girls and Matt went through the fold, except for Cassidy as she wants to talk to Halinor about everything.

Outside the apartment of where Cornelia lives, the girls and Matt were about to enter the apartment. They transform back to their normal self too. They took the elevator to the floor where Cornelia lives before exiting it. Cornelia then unlocked the door before they all head inside. Her mom and sister were minding their own business.

Cornelia then approached Lilian, her younger sister, to ask whether Irma could have Napolean. 'Lilian, can I ask you a favour?' Cornelia asked.

'Yeah, what is it?' Lilian asked.

'Could my friend, Irma, have the cat, Napolean? You see, she is moving away from Heatherfield and she needs a friend to play with. So, can she have it?' Cornelia asked in her most polite way.

'Okay, she can have Napolean. But if you stop being mean to me,' Lilian said. Cornelia wanted to strangle her, but she knew that it was for Irma, so she agreed. 'Alright, but you need to find Napolean first,' Lilian said.

'I think I know where she is,' Will said as she at Cornelia's bedroom.

They then headed into Cornelia's bedroom before they spotted Napolean hiding under the bed. 'Oh, Napolean, I have great news for you,' Cornelia said as Napolean came out from under the bed.

'What news? Is it that Lilian is heading to summer camp?' Napolean asked, hoping not to see her again, or she might get some make-up on him.

'Even better, you will be following Irma to Old Mill Village,' Cornelia said. Napolean was happy about it as he jumped onto Irma. She managed to catch him as he purred.

'Perfect. But does your parents let you?' Napolean asked while Cornelia took out a basket for Napolean to get into when they took the flight to Old Mill Village.

'They will, Napolean,' Irma said as she scratch Napolean's head.

They then left the house before heading to Matt's place as he told Irma that Joel has something to give her. As they entered the garage, they saw that the rest of the boys were sitting on the couch, talking about random stuff. Joel spotted Irma before taking out something from his pocket.

'Here, Irma, this is a special coupon for buying musical instruments. Oh, and I would want you to have this,' Joel said before handing Irma a limited edition of Karmilla's album.

Irma was speechless after seeing both of the coupon and the album. She look at them before looking at Joel. She then went to give him a kiss on his cheek before Joel blushes a bright red while the other boys laugh. Joel tried to hide his blush while Irma took a look at what time was it.

She was shocked as she has an hour before the Lair's flight took off. 'Guys, I think we better head to my house. I need to go already,' Irma said as she rushed out of the garage, followed by the girls, Matt and Joel.

Upon reaching the house, Irma saw that the truck was in front of their house with some people moving their stuff into the truck. Irma could figure it was time to move. 'Well, guys, can you help out?' Irma asked.

'Yeah,' Will said before they all join in to help with the move. Irma took out some bags before placing some clothes into it. Napolean was beside her as she pack up with her friends.

After half an hour, she went to ask Anna about whether she can keep Napolean. 'Mom, I have a question. Can I keep Napolean?' Irma asked, hoping that her mom would say yes.

'Sorry Irma, but...' Anna was about to disagree when she noticed the pleading in Irma's eyes.

'Please...' the others soon join in, to convince Anna to let Irma keep Napolean.

Anna has been out voted, so she had no choice but to let Irma have it. 'Fine, you can have Napolean. Only if Cornelia's parents let you have it, and you must promise to keep him clean,' Anna said as Irma smile before giving her mom a hug.

'I will mom. And Cornelia's parents even let me have him as a gift. And don't worry about the whole messy thing. I will make sure he is always clean,' Irma said before looking at Napolean with a smile. Napolean has a bad feeling about the smile from Irma.

The Lair family later took a cab to the airport, where they meet Tom. Chris was heading into the restroom as he didn't went to the toilet at the house earlier. The girls even followed them as they wanted to give Irma one last hug. 'Make sure to call us everyday,' Hay Lin said.

'Yeah, or we will fly all the way there and strangle you,' Will said jokingly.

'I will guys. I will,' Irma said as they broke out of the hug.

'Irma, I think it's time to go,' Tom said as Chris just got out of the restroom, feeling relief.

'Bye guys, see you next time,' Irma said before she went into the building.

'Bye Irma!' the girls said together before the Lair disappeared into the crowd.

As the Lairs entered the plane and went to their specific seats, Irma was looking out the window of the plane while she shed some tears about leaving Heatherfield. She will call them everyday, even though they live far away from Old Mill Village. She even has Napolean to keep her company. She just hopes that there was nothing bad happens to Heatherfield, or Old Mill Village as she doesn't want any trouble. But after she live in Old Mill Village, her life will soon be change a little as she will meet two new friends.

* * *

In an unknown location, Magnacat was still in the container on the table. He was looking at the figure who was staring at him. The next thing was that the figure opened the lid on the container. Magnacat then got out of the Dombox before looking down at the figure. 'Who are you? And why did you free me?' Magnacat asked.

'I came to free you because I have a good feeling we can work together to bring the tutors and tamers down once and for all,' the figure said. Magnacat could tell it was a male, but he can't tell of who it was as he was in the shadow. But Magnacat doesn't care as he wanted to rule over the Suspended City.

'I will join you if you free my minions,' Magnacat said as the figure smiled evilly.

* * *

**Boy, now that is one looooooooooooooong chapter. The only chapter I have type this long. Anyway, this is a sneak peak into the starting of an adventure. If you're wondering, this is actually a prologue for my upcoming story series. With each chapter has got their own episodes. I will be updating it as soon as possible. And in my next chapter, there won't be anymore dialogue, but if you want me to do the dialogue, then just review it. Thanks.**


	2. Moving In

**Hey there guys, since nobody commented, I might as well do a short dialogue with the characters. Here we go...**

* * *

**Me : Like I said before, short dialogue.**

**Irma : Short? Can't we talk average? Or long? Why does it have to be short?**

**Elena : Can we talk about the disclaimer instead of the dialogue?**

**Me : Now that's more like it. Here you go.**

**Elena : Ah-hem, storyLover58 does not own both of Monster Allergy and W.I.T.C.H..**

**Irma : When will it be my turn to read the disclaimer?**

**Me : Soon, but let get the story on...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Moving In

The Lair family has finally arrived Big Burg airport. Irma could see all kinds of skyscraper behind the window as they walked through the building. They need to get their bags before heading to their new home. Irma was carrying a basket, which Napolean was inside. Tom was pushing a trolley, to hold their bags, as they were walking towards the location which they will take their bags. 'Irma, can you sfind a map of the city?' Anna asked.

'Sure mom,' Irma replied before she went to find a map of the city of Big Burg. As she were on her way to a shoplot, Irma sense something around her. It was invisible to her, but she could sense that something was around her, walking around like everybody else. Even Napolean could sense the invisible creatures around him.

'Hey, Napolean, can you sense that?' Irma asked as she looked around.

'Yeah, but I'm not certain what is it kiddo,' Napolean replied.

Irma then took a map of Big Burg in the shop before paying it. Irma then head back to her family before giving the map to her dad. She noticed that their bags were now on the cart. They then headed to the direction of the exit of the airport.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Barrymore house, Zick and Elena were taking care of the monsters. Elena took a glimpse out the window and notice the house opposite of Zick's house was sold. 'Hey Zick, who bought that house?' Elena asked as she pointed at the house.

Zick then stood beside her before looking out. 'I don't know, but a couple of weeks ago, two people were looking through the house. I wonder it could be them,' Zick stated.

'How do they look like?' Elena asked.

'One of them is a man, he looks a little fat, but he was wearing a police uniform. And the other was a woman, I think a brunetter, and she has a good taste of jokes,' Zick explained about the two adults.

'Maybe they could be friendly,' Elena said.

'I don't know, they look like they aren't from around here. And I have a feeling that they have kids,' Zick said feeling uncomfortable about them buying the house opposite of his.

'Zick, don't worry about them, maybe they are moving here,' Elena stated as she went back in.

'I hope you're right Elena,' Zick said. He then saw a truck, that was use to move the items from one house to another, has just stopped in front of the sold house. Zick wondered whether the family has arrived already. He later joined Elena by taking care of the monsters.

* * *

Back the airport, the Lairs' called a cab before getting in. Tom then instructed the driver to take them to their new home in Old Mill Village. As the driver began to accelerate the car, Irma took Napolean out of his cage before placing him on her lap. She then stroke Napolean's head, as it purred. Chris was playing with his action figures in the background while Anna read the map that Irma bought in the airport. Tom made some calls about when he should start work and the location of the police station. Irma then took the necklace around her neck before staring at it. She then flipped it opened, revealing the pcitures of her and her friends in the park they took on that day.

'I'm going to miss them,' Irma spoke softly. Anna could feel Irma's sadness as she was beside her. Anna then went to give her a pat on her shoulder, which Irma looked at her before wiping a tear.

'Irma, they will always be in your heart,' Anna said as she pointed at Irma's heart. Irma then gave Anna a smile before giving her a hug.

'Thanks for understanding mom,' Irma said before she teared up again. Napolean felt sad seeing Irma like this. He wanted to tell her that she can visit them whenever she have the chance, and she doesn't have to worry about anything, but he couldn't as he doens't want to reveal his identity. Instead, he went to cuddle up with Irma, which made her even happier.

As they were on their way to their new home, Irma saw a glimpse of a weird looking objects above them, hanging by the skyscrapers. As she rubbed her eyes, they'd disappered. Irma wondered what was that, but she just shrugged it off as the cab was about to leave the city.

The car has just entered Old Mill Village area. As they were heading to the new house, Irma and Napolean could sense some invisible creatures around the town. They look around to see what was it, but there wasn't anything they could see out the car window. They passed a school, which Irma guess she would be studying there. It was a lot smaller than her previous school.

When the Lairs' have finally reached their new home, they got out of the cab before Tom paid the fair. Irma saw that the house was an average size, a double-story house, and there was a garage on the right side instead on the left like her old house. Irma saw the truck that was parked outside has their belongings. The workers helped them to transport the furniture into the house as Tom and Anna were checking if everything was there. Irma then took notice of the two house, opposite of her current home. On of it looks like a scary castle, while the other one was a single story house. Irma and Napolean could sense something in the two houses, but they just figured it could be their imagination.

* * *

In the Barrymore house, Zick noticed that the Lairs' has finally arrived at the new home. He saw the girl, who was carrying a black cat, was just standing by the truck. Zick sense that there was something special about this girl and her cat, something magical. Then, he spotted something, on the girl's neck, there was a blue jewel, barely glowing. He wondered what it was as he took out his binoculars. When he managed to have a closer look, all he could see was just a normal looking jewel, no matter how far it looks like.

'Zick, what are you doing?' Elena asked before looking out the window. 'Hey, they are here!' Elena shrieked.

'Elena, there is something weird about that girl and the cat. I couldn't tell what is it, but there is something special about those two,' Zick explained.

'Zick, why don't we go and introduce ourselves and help them out, what you say?' Elena asked as she was anxious to meet her new neighbour.

'I say we stay in the house. I don't trust the girl and her cat,' Zick said as he looked back out the window.

'Zick, stop being so worried about someone, we can make some new friends,' Elena exclaimed as she opened the door. As she exited the house, Irma and Napolean has just entered their new home. Elena didn't saw them entering the house as she headed over to help the new family. She tapped on Tom's shoulder, as he turned around before looking down at Elena.

'Hello there, I'm Elena Potato. I live over there, welcome to the neighbourhood,' Elena greeted as Tom gave her a smile.

'Hello Elena, and what a... how do I say this... weird name too. And thanks for the warm welcome,' Tom said as Elena smiled back.

'Do you need any help, Mr...' Elena said, trailing away.

'Tom Lair, call me Mr Lair, everybody does,' Tom joked a little.

'Tom, who are you talking to?' Anna asked as she came out of the truck. She then saw Elena, which Tom was speaking with.

'Hi, Mrs Lair, my name is Elena Potato,' Elena said while Anna climbed back down the truck.

'Hi Elena, we are new here. And where are your parents?' Anna asked as she shook hands with Elena.

'My dad is working, and my mom is in the house,' Elena explained while pointing at the house across the street.

'Would you like to help us out?' Anna asked.

'Sure,' Elena replied before she went to help the Lairs'.

* * *

In the house, Irma was busy choosing which bedroom she would like to have, except for the master bedroom as her parents would sleep there. 'So, Napolean, which bedroom shall we choose?' Irma asked as she opened a door.

'I prefer the previous one, I like it when I can see out the window and down into the streets,' Napolean stated.

'Yeah, you're right, lets go,' Irma said before she and Napolean headed back into the previous bedroom.

She studied the bedroom, thinking of what and where should her stuff goes. The bedroom even has its own bathroom, which made Irma even happier as she doesn't need to head out of her bedroom to go to the bathroom again. She spotted a place where Napolean could sleep. And there was enough space for her to place all of her belongings in the bedroom. 'I can place all of my posters here, I can move the bed there and there is even a closet. But this still can't beat my old home,' Irma said, feeling a bit down as she remembered her old bedroom.

'Hey, don't be sad kiddo, besides, you got that picture around your neck, and you got me,' Napolean said, trying to cheer Irma up.

'I wonder how are the girls doing right now,' Irma said as she looked out the window.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, Will and Hay Lin were at Cassidy's house, helping her to move the furniture out of the house. Cassidy just bought a new house, a house which the Lairs' used to live. She bought it for a good price as she has enough money for living support. 'Is that all?' Will asked as she was carrying a box of Cassidy's pass trophies.

'Yeah, lets go, and thanks for helping out,' Cassidy thanked as she and the two guardians left the house and into the Silver Dragon van, driven by Yan Lin.

'Come on kiddos, I have a delivery to deliver,' Yan Lin said as she pointed at the back. Will, Hay Lin and Cassidy entered the van as all of Cassidy's belongings were now with her. Yan Lin then left the house and headed towards the unoccupied house.

'Since you will be living near us, you can come and visit us anytime,' Hay Lin said.

'You can even work at the Silver Dragon if you want,' Yan Lin said.

'Thanks guys. And I will accept your offer Yan Lin,' Cassidy stated as she looked at her belongings.

'I wonder how is Irma doing right now at Old Mill Village,' Hay Lin asked as she looked at Will.

'I hope she will call us soon,' Will said, trying to cheer up after their teammate has moved away.

* * *

In Old Mill Village, at the new Lairs' house, Elena was still helping Tom and Anna to move the furniture and electronics. She then spotted somebody in the window on the second floor. She figured it could be their daughter. When she was about to head into the house, she was knock down by a boy, who goes by the name of Chris. He didn't apologise to her as Chris kept on running. Elena then got up before mumbled some cursing on the boy as she entered the house.

As she entered the house, she was looking at an empty living room, hallway, kitchen and dining hall. The stairs were near the main door, which she gone up the stairs.

When she reached the second floor, she notice a few rooms, two on each direction. Elena then went to the right, hoping to find the girl she saw earlier. She went to the second room from the stairs. She opened the door, but she was disappointed as it wasn't the right room. She then exited the room before headed to the other one, but it was empty as well. As she headed to the other two rooms, she heard her mom calling out to her from outside the house. She quickly went down the stairs before heading out the house. She spotted her mom speaking to Anna. 'So that's why your family name is Potato,' Anna exclaimed.

'Yeah,' Julie agreed. She then spotted Elena by the main door. 'We better go, we will talk more tomorrow,' Julie said before heading back to her house with Elena.

Anna then went back to moving her stuff with Tom while Irma just came out of the house with Napolean. Chris was busy catching some worms as he was bored. Irma was disgust about Chris catching worms, but at least he won't be disturbing her. 'Irma, could you lend me a hand?' Anna asked.

'Sure mom,' Irma replied before setting Napolean down. It later lick itself to clean himself. Irma then went to help her mom to move the furniture while Tom was busy checking the stuff.

* * *

Back in the Barrymore house, Zick was still spying on the Lairs', especially the girl and the cat, as he believe that they could be hiding something. He then turned around to notice Timothy was looking at him awkwardly. Zick wondered why he was looking at him like that. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' Zick asked.

'Why are you looking at the girl and the black cat across the street?' Timothy asked back.

'I suspect they are hiding something, and I will find out what are they hiding,' Zick said as he looked back out the window.

Just then, Zob and Greta just entered the house from the back door. As they entered the living room, they noticed Zick and Timothy were looking out the window. They wondered what were they doing. 'Zick? What are you looking at?' Greta asked as she walked over to him.

'Nothing mom,' Zick replied as he looked away from the window. Greta then noticed their new neighbours across the street. She saw a woman, about her age, a man, a little fat, a boy catching some worms, a black cat cleaning itself and a young girl, with a weird looking jewel around her neck.

'Why don't we meet them, they could be nice,' Greta suggested.

'No today mom, I don't feel like meeting new people,' Zick replied oddly before he went upstairs. Greta and Zob look at each other, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

In Zick's bedroom, Zick was still looking at the new family across the street. He kept an eye on both the brunette and the cat as he knew that they were both magical and they were hiding something. He swore he would figure out who were they, and what were they.

* * *

Irma and Napolean could sense that somebody was watching them as they were mining their own business. Irma took a glimpse at the house across the street before noticing a boy on the second floor. Irma wondered who could he be, and why was he watching them like a hawk.

* * *

**Man, I will be updating this story fortnightly or weekly as I have another story to do. But since I have nothing else to say here, a review is a great thing to say.**


	3. First Day

**Irma : When will I ever meet those kids?**

**Me : Soon, very soon.**

**Irma : And when will that be?**

**Me : I told you already. Anyway, since you're here, why not read the two disclaimers.**

**Irma : My pleasure, ah-hem... storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H. and Monster Allergy. If you want to find out more, go to and search about it.**

**Me : That isn't in the description. Never mind, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3 : First Day

It was morning in the town of Old Mill Village. People started to wake up as they got ready for work, school and personal stuffs. But in one specific house, there were monsters. Zick was getting ready for school when he realised that his shoes was missing, again. 'Bombo! Where is my shoes!' Zick yelled.

Bombo was hiding from Zick as he was in the attic. He then took out a pair of shoes from his mouth, which the shoes were covered in his slime. He placed the shoes in one corner before exiting the attic. He gave one last look at it as the shoes were covererd in slime. He then hurriedly head back into the attic as he needed to clean off the slime on the shoes. As he was doing that, he didn't noticed that Zick was watching him from the door of the attic.

After Bombo was done, he walked backwards towards the door. When he turned around, he was started as Zick was just standing right in front of him. 'Bombo, will you stop eating my shoes!' Zick stated.

'But me can't resist Zicky juicy shoes,' Bombo confessed.

'Just move out of the way,' Zick said. Bombo did as he was told as he move out of the way before Zick went to take his shoes. As he was tying his shoe laces, the doorbell was rang from downstairs.

'In a minute!' Zick called out. He then got up before exiting the attic, leaving Bombo there in a sad mood.

Zick hurried down the stairs to answer the door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by Elena. 'Zick, hurry up. We are going to be late again, no thanks to you,' Elena said as Zick went to take his bag before he closed the door. As they both decend the stairs, they noticed the girl across the street just exited the house, along with her dad. 'Zick, you should meet them, they are really friendly,' Elena explained as they walked down the pavement.

'I don't know, there's something about that girl that seems mysterious,' Zick replied. Then a patrol car just drove passed them. Zick took a glimpse inside the car and saw the girl.

'Don't be selfish Zick, you should meet them this afternoon,' Elena reassured.

'Elena, I don't think I wanted to meet them just yet,' Zick said.

'What do you mean? Didn't you say that you don't know whether you should meet them or not,' Elena said.

'I just felt something weird after that car just drove by, like it was filled with magic.'

'Don't be silly Zick, magic doesn't exist. But I do know that monsters do exist,' Elena reassured.

'We'll see about it.'

'I wanted to find out that girl's name.'

'Lets just hurry up to school.'

'Fine, but make sure today you go and meet the family.'

'Alright...' Zick said out of exasperation.

* * *

In the patrol car, Irma was looking at her locket that Hay Lin gave. It showed her a picture of her and her friends at the park back at Heatherfield. Tom noticed her daughter sad face. He tried to find a way to cheer her up. 'Hey, don't be sad Irma, we will see them again,' Tom said.

'You really think so?' Irma asked as she looked away from the locket.

'Of course, now get ready cause we're almost there,' Tom said as Irma unbuckled her seatbelt before the car came to a stop. Irma then got out of the car before waving her dad a goodbye. 'Remember Irma, wait here for me to send you home,' Tom said.

'Alright dad,' Irma said before closing the door. As the car drove away, Irma look back at the school. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Irma said softly as she entered the school compound. It was just an ordinary school, with students talking to each other outside the school while others were entering the building. Her parents just helped her attend the school yesterday. She received the name of the class that she needed to go. '10th Grade, class B,' Irma repeated.  
**(Did I get it right? Cause in Malaysia, we have a different way of calling those stuff.)**

As she was looking through the board for the class, the school bullies, Soup and Ford were just passing her. Ford nudge Soup's elbow as he pointed at the bag on the ground. They both snickled as Ford went to open the bag, but was later soak in water. He looked around for the person who was responsible for the water attack, but there wasn't anyone. He then walked away with Soup, forgetting about pulling a prank on Irma.

Irma sigh in a giggle as she already know about it as she heard them behind her. As she grab her bad, two girls just came out of a corner. Irma immediately turned away as she knew that there would be gossips girls. But that didn't help at all as the two girls went towards her. Irma then turned around to greet them. 'Hi, you must be new here. I'm Pattie, and this is Mattie,' Pattie introduced.

'Hi,' Irma said.

'So, where are you from? What is your name? Is it true you have a radio station? And what's that around your neck?' Mattie asked simultaneously.

'Whoa... hold up, for the last question, this is a locket from my friends back at my old home,' Irma explained as she showed it to them.

'And the rest of our questions?' Pattie asked.

'You will have to force all of it out from me,' Irma remarked. Pattie and Mattie was just stunned as Irma just walked passed them. There wasn't a girl able to talk to them in that way till now.

'That was... unexpected,' Mattie said.

'Tell me about it,' Pattie agreed.

As the two girls walked away, Irma went up the stairs to her classroom. Along the way, she bumped into a boy. 'Sorry,' she said.

'Don't worry about it,' the boy replied.

Irma then looked up to see a boy, who was roughly almost the same age as her. 'My name is David, what's yours?' David asked.

'Irma,' she said.

'David, can you help me out?' a girl said as she came into view.

'Yeah, sure Annie,' David sad before saying goodbye to Irma.

'Well, maybe today can go better than I thought it would,' Irma said softly before she continued to her class.

* * *

Back in the school hallway, Zick and Elena just entered the building. 'I wonder what class will the new girl be?' Elena asked.

'I hope she won't be in the same class as us,' Zick quipped.

'Zick!' Elena protested.

They then heard two girls talking about something. 'I can't believe that the new girl just ignored our questions! I mean, nobody does that to us!' a girl complaint.

'Then we just have to find something else to fill the school newspaper,' another girl said.

'Hear that Zick? The gossip girls didn't get any answers from the new girl, maybe she could be our friend,,' Elena reassured.

'I don't want to talk about her anymore,' Zick said as he walked towards his class.

'Sheesh, bad tempered much,' Elena quipped. She hurriedly catch up with Zick down the hallway.

* * *

In the classroom, Irma was searching for an empty seat and spotted one. It was at the back of the class, which satisfied her a little. As she went to take her seat, Zick and Elena just entered the classroom. They took noticed of Irma sitting at the back, as she was going through her bag for her books.

They both went to their seats while Zick kept on looking at Irma. He could feel something weird about her, like it was surrounding her. He doesn't know that Irma was actually a magical being, who protects the Veil with her friends. Zick then took glimpes of the locket around Irma's neck. He wondered whether it could be a picture of her, or something else.

Miss Swift later entered the classroom. She noticed Irma at the back of the classroom and figured she could be the new girl at the school. As she placed her books on the desk, the students quickly greeted their teacher, even Irma. She knew this thanks to the principle she met yesterday, telling her that every student must greet their teachers after they entered the classroom. 'Good morning Miss Swift,' the whole class said.

'Good morning class, please be seated,' Miss Swift said. The students went back to their seat. 'And I am happy that we have a new student in our class today,' she said.

Irma knew this was coming. She got up from her seat before headed towards the front of the classroom. She took in a big breath before she continued. 'My name is Irma Lair. I'm 16 years old. I came from a city call Heatherfield,' Irma explained.

'Nice of you to join Old Mill school, please go back to your seat Miss Lair,' Miss Swift said. Irma then went back to her seat before opening up a book she received.

* * *

The whole day was running smoothly during class. Irma was introducing herself to the teachers before learning a few rules about works and school projects that needed to be done. When the recess bell rang, Irma stayed at the class as she took out her lunch bag. She then took another look at the locket, remembering the best times she had with her best friends during recess times and guardian times. She was having a simple ham and cheese sandwich that her mom made for her.

Zick was staying in the classroom as well. He brought his own lunch while keeping an eye on Irma. He wondered when would she mess up as he wanted to catch her, red handed.

As the school bell rang again, signalling the end of recess, the students rushed back to their classrooms before they got detention because of being late to class. Then the school period went back to normal, with both Soup and Ford getting detention because of disturbing in class.

After the end of school, Irma was waiting for her dad by the entrance of the school compound. She wanted to head home as soon as possible as she wanted to look around at the city of Big Burg, with Napolean of course. Once the patrol car stopped in front of her, she heard the other students talking about her. Irma just ignored them, as she knew what would they be thinking since her dad was a policeman after all.

Zick and Elena just exited the school compound before they walked towards their homes. 'If you don't go and meet her, then I will have to drag you there,' Elena threaten him.

'Alright, alright, I'll and meet her later. But you're following me,' Zick stated as Elena agreed with his deal.

As they approached their house, they noticed the patrol car was at the pouch of the Lair's house. They figured that Irma went back home with her dad. As they entered their house respectively, Napolean just exited the house, along with Irma. 'Irma, be sure to come back home before dinner!' Anna called out from the house.

'Alright mom!' Irma replied.

'Now where to, doll,' Napolean asked.

'To the city, I wanted to know the route of the city,' Irma explained before taking out her bike from the garage.

'You know, you can get lost in the city,' Napolean assured.

'That's why I have you to come with me,' Irma quipped. As she got onto her bike, she placed Napolean into the basket. 'Lets go,' Irma said before she started to paddle towards the city of Big Burg.

* * *

In the house of Barrymore, Zick was just having his lunch. 'Zick, we are going to meet this new neighbour across the street, would you care to join us?' Greta asked.

'Fine mom, as long as Elena join us,' Zick said.

'Hey, don't be like that. Maybe this new neighbour could be friendly,' Zob reassured.

'I know dad, but there is something weird about the girl,' Zick said.

'Hey, when there is something weird, we'll know about it,' Greta assured him.

'We better finish our lunch, I have a feeling that visiting them would be very surprising,' Zob stated.

'You read my mind,' Greta agreed.

* * *

Irma and Napolean went into the city of Big Burg to venture around. Elena, Zick and his family are going to visit the Lairs'. And what would Zick uncovered about Irma? Find out next week.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. And I have really bad news. I won't be able to update much often as I usually do. So, if I have a chance, I will try to update it as soon as possible. And please leave some reviews. Thanks for the support.**


	4. The City Of Big Burg

**Me : I don't think I have any comments here.**

**Irma : I do, when will I return BACK TO HEATHERFIELD!**

**Me : Let me think, not ever.**

**Irma : You're cruel, you know that.**

**Me : And I'm great. Now with the disclaimer.**

**Elena : Ah-hem...**

**Irma : ...storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H...**

**Elena : ...and Monster Allergy.**

**Irma : Hey! That's my line!**

**Elena : And you stole my role first!**

**Me : Girls! Can you argue when I finish with this chapter! Now, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : The City Of Big Burg

Irma and Napolean were travelling to the city of Big Burg. Irma wanted to see the city herself and get to learn about the streets, like she did back at Heatherfield. She wanted to go back to Heatherfield and live there again, and go out along with her friends, fighting bad guys with her guardian powers. But she can't, since she wasn't a water guardian anymore, and she now lives in Oldmill Village. Thought, she still had Napolean with her to talk around, and she still had the Heart of Aquariat. It would bring her great memories about her being a water guardian. As she paddled around the city side walk, avoiding all the people on walkway while sight seeing with Napolean. 'There are lots of people here, Napolean. Should we just walk instead of cycling,' Irma suggested as the streets was starting to get crowded.

'Yeah, I do need to stretch my paws for a while,' Napolean said before Irma quicky closed his mouth. Some of the passer-bys took notice, but just ignored it. Irma breath in a sight of relief before letting go of Napolean's mouth.

'Napolean, other people doesn't know that you're a talking cat. So whenever I ask you like that, you just nod, got it?' Irma explained before Napolean just nodded a yes. They then got off the bike before they started to walk around the city. As they walked, they spotted a weird building that looks like a pyramid.

'That building looks so weird,' Irma stated as she pointed at the building. Napolean just nodded his head in agreement. They then continued their touring around the city while Irma was pushing her bike along the walkway.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Barrymore House, Zick was feeling uneasy about meeting this new girl across the street. 'I really don't want to meet this girl, she seems weird. But I promise Elena that I would visit them,' Zick stated as Timothy jumped onto the window sill.

'Don't be too hard on her Zick. Maybe she could be nice,' Timothy stated, trying to look on the bright side.

'Maybe, but I still don't like it,' Zick said as he crossed his arms.

'Just go and visit her, what harm can it do?' Timothy asked, trying to find a way for Zick to visit the Lairs' across the street.

'Fine, but just this once,' Zick admited before he exited his bedroom. He then went down the stairs before he went into the living room to wait for Elena to come and go with him to meet the Lairs' family. As he waited, his granparents took notice of this and went to ask him what was troubling him.

'Hey there kiddo, what's wrong?' Theo asked before taking a seat beside him.

'Nothing gramps, is just that...' Zick doesn't know what to say. But Theo knew what he wanted to say as he contineud his sentence.

'The girl across the street seems weird to you, am I right Zick,' Theo asked before Tessa appeared from the ceiling.

'Yeah, gramps, there's something weird about this girl,' Zick stated.

'Maybe she's just like you,' Theo suggested.

'Yeah right, if she is just like me, then why couldn't I sense that she is a monster tamer as well? Or heard of her either?' Zick asked as he was getting frustrated.

'Zick, you should just ask her about it, maybe she could tell you something more about herself,' Theo said, cheering up Zick.

'Alright granpa, maybe I should take your advice,' Zick said before he got. Then, the doorbell rang, which told him that Elena had just arrived. He quickly went to answer it. As he opened the door, she noticed that Elena was holding something.

'Hey Zick, are you ready to go?' Elena asked happily, as her cat, Purcy, was beside her.

'What is that?' Zick asked as she pointed at the present which Elena was holding.

'Oh, just a friendly neighbourhood gift,' Elena said as they left the porch.

'So, do you think she's nice?' Zick asked, knowing that Elena went to meet them before.

'I haven't meet the girl yet, but her parents seem nice, oh, and you better be careful of her younger brother, he's a monster,' Elena explained as they cross the road.

'She has a brother? And what do you mean by monster?' Zick asked, wondering whether she stated about the boy a monster or in another way.

'Don't be silly Zick. He isn't a real monster, but a monster for sure. He bumped into me yesterday without even looking back,' Elena stated about on that day when she met the Lairs'.

As they approached the door, Zick took in a big breath before he went to press the doorbell. After for a while, the door opened to reveal Mrs Lair. 'Hey there Elena, and who could this be?' Anna asked as she let them in.

'This is Zick, he is my best friend. He lives across the street,' Elena introduced him while pointing at the house across the street. Anna then took noticed of the gift that was Elena holding and wondered who she would gift.

'Excuse me Mrs...' Zick was left hanging, since Elena didn't tell him about Anna's name.

'Anna Lair,' she said.

'But can we talk to the girl?' Zick asked, while he was hitting himself in his mind.

'Oh, you mean Irma? She and the cat, Napolean, went to explore the city. They would be back by dinner time. Want me to tell her that you came by?' Anna stated.

'Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we can meet her at school tomorrow. And can you give this to Irma,' Elena stated before handing the gift to Anna.

'I guess this is for her then,' Anna quipped which Elena put a smile on as she knew that Anna was remarking.

'Well, we better leave,' Zick said.

'Come by any time,' Anna stated as she opened the door for them. They then left the Lairs' house before headed towards the Barrymore house.

But instead of entering the house, they both sat on the stairs, wondering whether they should head to the city. 'Elena, should we go and find her?' Zick asked.

'I thought you said that she's weird,' Elena stated.

'Come on Elena,' Zick complained.

'I don't think we needed to go to Big Burg and find her. Besides, we will meet her at the school tomorrow,' Elena said.

'Alright, then I'll see you later then,' Zick said before they both got up.

'See ya Zick,' Elena said before they both got into their respective houses.

* * *

Back in Big Burg, Irma and Napolean both were still travelling around the city. Suddenly, Irma's stomach was starting to rumble, signalling that it was meal time. 'I'm getting a little hungry,' Irma stated as she placed her hand over her stomach. Napolean just nodded before they both went to look for something to eat. But most of the restaurant doesn't allow pets, which was bad news for Napolean, since he was a cat, and Irma, cause she doesn't want to leave Napolean outside, alone.

As they continued their walk, Irma spotted something that she and Napolean could eat, a food stall. Irma went towards the stall while pushing her bike. It was a hot dog stall, which she likes a lot. 'Two hot dogs, with chili and mustard please,' Irma said as the person nodded before he took out two buns and sausages. Irma was opened her purse to take out some money to pay for the hot dogs.

When the man was done, he gave the two hot dogs to Irma while she paid for it. 'I never seen you around before, are you new here?' the man behind the counter asked.

'Yeah,' Irma replied.

'Well, I hope your stay in Big Burg will be fine,' he said.

'Well, actually, I'm living at Oldmill Village,' Irma stated as she took a bite of her hot dog after giving one to Napolean.

'Is that your cat? It looks cute,' the man said after he took notice of Napolean.

'Yeah, its name is Napolean,' Irma said.

'Napolean... Nice name for a cat,' he said.

'Well, I better head of,' Irma said before she started to push her bike while eating her hot dog. They went behind the stall before they grab a seat, which there was a bench there. She and Napolean finished up their meal as they took some rest. 'Man, that guy seems nice,' Irma said as she look upwards.

'Yeah,' Napolean said softly, avoiding any busybodies.

Irma was looking up into the sky, looking for any kind of funny shapes. But as she continued to look, she noticed something. It looks like a bridge hanging between the buildings as it slowly appeared. She then rubbed her eyes before looking up again. There wasn't anything up there, which she thought that her eyes were playing tricks with her or she just saw something strange. She knows that she used to be a magical being, a Guardian of the Infinite Dimension, but now she was just a normal person, with a magical cat and a magical jewel around her neck. Napolean took noticed that Irma was still looking up. 'Hey, doll, what're you looking at?' Napolean asked as he look up also. But all he could see what clear blue sky, which was confusing him as Irma was shocked after she noticed something up in the sky.

'Nothing Napolean,' Irma said before looking from the sky and at him.

'Then why you look shocked after looking up into the sky,' Napolean asked.

'I thought I saw something up there, but it's just my imagination,' Irma said. But she knew there was something up there, bridges just don't appear out of no where nor could it float. She knew something was up after noticing it, and she would figured out what was it. But before they left, Irma took a look at the pendant. She opened it before looking at her friends from Heatherfield. She then closed the pendant before she got up and got onto her bike. She placed Napolean into the basket before she started to paddle off, towards home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the monster pod, Jeremy-Joth was looking down at the food stall. He noticed the girl and a cat on the bench, looking up into the sky. He wondered whether they saw anything, but as soon as the girl and the cat left, he looked away. He was a little worried whether they noticed the suspended city. He wanted to have a meeting, but the other tutors were in another suspended city, having some kind of meeting. He needed to wait for them to return before he could discuss with them. All he could do was count on Timothy for now, as he knew that he could find some clues about the girl and the cat.

* * *

Back in Oldmill Village, Irma and Napolean were on their way to their house when she took a glimpse of a shadowy figure by the park. Irma then cycle towards the park, wondering who was it. Napolean wondered where were they going as it was almost dinner time. 'Shouldn't we be heading home?' Napolean asked.

'Just give me a minute,' Irma said before she got off her back before she went to take a closer look. As she went into the shadows, there wasn't anybody there. 'I could have sworn that there was a shadow figure hiding here, watching us,' Irma stated.

'Well, it looks empty,' Napolean said.

'Come on, lets go,' Irma said before she gone back to her bike. She got on as well as Napolean before they headed home.

The figure in the shadow was relief that he wasn't spotted. 'Magnacat would not be please. The girl could see us,' one of them said.

'We best be careful of her, but I don't think she's a monster tamer,' the other monster said.

'Lets head back to the pyramid and inform Magnacat about this,' the first monster said before they both left in a hurry.

* * *

At the Lairs' house, Irma was just putting her bike in the garage while Napolean went into the house through the pet door. Irma then closed the garage door before her dad pulled up onto the car porch. 'Hey dad,' Irma said as Tom got out of the car.

'Head inside Irma, it's getting a little chilly outside,' Tom said, concern about her daughter health.

'Alright dad, your the boss,' Irma said Tom placed her hand on her shoulder.

'And your my Snoopy Pants,' Tom said as she messed up her hair.

'Dad! Don't call me that!' Irma said as she felt a little embarrass about her nickname as she blushed. She also hated when her dad messed her hair up, but she doesn't mind that for now. When they both got into the house, Irma took noticed of a gift on the coffee table. She wondered who's gift could it be.

'Irma, the neighbour across the street gave you something, it's on the coffee table,' Anna said from the kitchen.

'Alright mom,' Irma replied as she went to take the gift. She shook it a little while listening to what was inside. She then hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. She placed the gift on her bed before she slowly opened it.

She was surprised as the gift was actually a sunglasses. She took it out and examined it. It was a great looking sunglasses, which fit perfectly for her. As she placed it over her head, she took a look at herself through the mirror. 'Hey, not bad,' Irma said as she liked the sunglasses already. She then left the glasses on the desk beside her bed before leaving the bedroom.

What she doesn't know was that it was a replica of Zick's sunglasses. It could hear every word of Irma's voice from Zick's sunglasses. Though, it couldn't be used to see anything as it was quite difficult. Zick doesn't mind as she could hear every word Irma was saying. 'Now, I can catch her in the act,' Zick said softly. He told Elena to give the sunglasses to Irma as he bought it. He then placed some kind of special magic, with the help of Timothy after convincing him, which gave him the chance to hear everything.

Back in the house, Irma was having her dinner with her family. Anna wanted to say something to Irma, but she doesn't know when. She took in a big breath before she started to tell Irma about earlier. 'Irma, our two new neighbour wanted to meet you earlier, but I told them you went to Big Burg,' Anna explained.

'Alright mom, tomorrow I'll try to meet them,' Irma said. She wanted to meet some new friends to keep her occupied before she went to visit her old friends again.

* * *

In Heatherfield in one of the houses which the Lairs' used to live, Cassidy was still placing her furniture around, with the help of Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. 'Should we contact Irma?' Hay Lin asked.

'She will contact us sooner or later, don't worry about it Hay Lin,' Will said as she moved the table, with Taranee, to the kitchen.

'Thanks for helping me out,' Cassidy said.

'No problem, we always love to help each other out,' Cornelia said as she use her telekinesis to move one of the furniture into place. Hay Lin and Cassidy were both moving the sofa to face the television set that Cassidy bought.

'You could work for the Silver Dragon, we could always used an extra pair of hands,' Hay Lin suggested.

'Sure Hay Lin, I'll take it,' Cassidy said.

* * *

Everything is still normal with our heroes with no evil in Meridian. But a new evil is coming. Will they defeat the new evil, or will they fall? Find out on the upcoming of the rest of the story.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Been having school exams and other kind of stuffs. Also, been busy with my other story, but hey, I finally got another chapter here. Please leave some review here, thanks.**


	5. Finally

**Irma : I don't even know what to say here anymore. Just read the disclaimer.**

**Me : And who else could read it? No one else but you and me are here only.**

**Irma : Great, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H. and Monster Allergy. I hope that I would be able to return to Heatherfield.**

**Me : You'll get your wish in the future, now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Finally

The next day, at the Old Mill Village, Zick was getting ready for school as he was having his breakfast. 'Zick, would you be so kind as to give this to the Lairs',' Greta said while handing a plate of biscuits. Zick gave a small grunt before headed out the house and towards the Lairs'. He then rang the bell before hearing some shouting and thumbing. As the door opened, it was Tom who answered it. 'Oh, hi, I don't believe we met,' Tom said as he accepted the plate of biscuits.

'The name is Zick. I live opposite of your house,' Zick said as he pointed at the house across the street.

'My, now that is what I call a haunted house,' Tom commented as he scanned the house, it sure gave him a creeps, but not much.

'Thanks,' Zick said before tilting his head a little to look past Tom. He noticed the black cat and a boy running down the stairs. Zick could tell that was the girl brother that Elena told him about.

'Want to come in?' Tom asked as he invited Zick into the house.

'No thanks Mr Lair. Maybe next time,' Zick said.

'I insist. I might even give you a ride with my daughter,' Tom said, which Zick thought about before giving his answer.

'Alright, just let me get my best friend first,' Zick said before leaving the front door. Tom then closed the door before heading into the kitchen to hand Anna the biscuits.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in one of the bedroom, Irma was giving her new pair of sunglasses a try out. 'This look cool, but I hide them or the little monster would break them,' Irma said to herself before she hid it in her closet, at the top shelf. She then switch the lights off before heading down into the dining room.

Napolean was hiding from Chris as he hid under the cabinet. He then spotted Anna shoes nearby, which gave him a chance to save himself. He lunges near Anna's legs before looking around for Chris. Anna spotted Napolean and realising that it was scared of Chris. 'C'mere Napolean,' Anna said before carrying the cat.

'Are you scared of Chris,' Anna asked, which Napolean meowed back. 'Then stay up here,' Anna said before placing him on the spare table, which it was just out of reach from Chris.

Irma was heading down the stairs when she spotted her dad was having some biscuits. 'Dad, where did you get those from?' Irma asked.

'The neighbour across the street gave me these,' Tom replied before having another biscuit.

'Uh huh, well, laeve me some cause I'm hungry,' Irma replied before taking some, preventing her dad from taking more.

'Irma, get back here. I want more cookies,' Tom replied as he pretended to chase Irma down into the kitchen.

'Mom, save me from the cookie monster,' Irma replied as she laughed a little before hiding behind Anna.

'Tom, don't be so immature, you too Irma,' Anna said as they both stopped before Anna grab a biscuit from Irma.

'Hey,' Irma cried out as Anna giggled a little.

'Brings back memories,' Anna said.

'Yeah, mom,' Irma said as Anna resumed her cooking. Irma then went to take a seat at the table with her dad and brother. Irma then poured herself a glass of orange juice, which was close by. She then took some bread before spreading it with butter when the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' Irma said as she put down the butter knife. She hurriedly walked towards the door to find out who was it. Once she opened the door, she was greeted by two other teenagers from across the street. 'Erm... hi?' Irma started.

'Hi, my name is Elena, I live over there,' she said as she pointed at the house. 'And this is Zick,' she then gestured to the boy next to her. Zick just shrug before Elena stepped on his foot before he yelped.

'Yeah, hi,' Zick said as he rub his sore foot.

'So, what are you two doing here?' Irma asked.

'Well, your dad invited us to have breakfast, and give us a lift to school,' Zick explained.

'Uh huh, well, then come in. I hope you don't find my little monster annoying first, then we might even become friends,' Irma said as she let Zick and Elena into the house. Zick wondered who's this little monster when someone crashed into him.

'Watch where your going cause I'm a godzilla,' Chris said as Elena got out of the way.

'Now I know what you mean by little monster,' Zick said as he got up before dusting himself.

'C'mon, I'm having breakfast. Want some?' Irma asked as they headed into the dining room.

'Er..., no thanks. I'm full,' Elena said.

'Yeah, me too,' Zick agreed.

'Well, if you say so,' Irma said before having her breakfast with her family.

'See, they are nice,' Elena whispered.

'Maybe. But I'm still not convince,' Zick whispered back as he crossed his arms. He then noticed the black cat that just walked by.

'Hey, did you know that when a black cat walk in front of you, you'll get bad luck,' Elena said as she scratch the cat. It purred, which Elena enjoyed scratching its head.

'I don't believe in luck. But still, this cat is kinda, I don't know...' Zick said as he thought up a word to say.

'Cute? Cuddly? Adorable?' Elena asked.

'Mysterious,' Zick said, which Elena just sigh as the cat ran up the stairs.

'Well, we better get ready cause we need to head school,' Zick said as he sat on the couch that's in the living room.

After a few minutes, Irma and her dad just came out of the dining hall. 'I better head up to get change,' Tom said as he went up the stairs.

Irma was waiting by the door for her dad while Zick and Elena was still talking over about it, quietly. 'Zick, stop thinking that she is some kind of anguana,' Elena complained quietly.

'What if she is? I mean, she could be an evil witch that wants revenge,' Zick protested.

'Huh? You say something?' Irma asked, catching what Zick was saying.

'Er... nothing,' Zick replied as he put on a smile.

'Alright kids, time to go,' Tom said as he decended the stairs. Zick and Elena already knew he's a policeman, which would mean that they would sit in a patrol car with him and Irma.

'By the way, what's your name again?' Elena asked, forgotten the name.

'My name is Irma, and the cat I saw you scratching its head is Napolean,' Irma said.

'Napolean, what a weird name,' Elena said as they exited the house.

'Well, it isn't my cat to be honest. He used to be my friend's cat back in Heatherfield,' Irma explained as Tom went into the car. Irma took the front passenger seat while the other two took the rear passenger seats.

'Where is Heatherfield?' Elena asked.

'It's just a five hour plane flight from here to there. I can tell you this, the place that I used to live is great,' Irma said as she remembered the best time she had with her friends. She then took out the locket before opening it to see her friends together.

'What's that?' Zick asked.

'This is my friends,' Irma said before showing it to them. Zick and Elena was surprised that the girls were pretty, and most of them had boyfriends, Zick thought.

'So, you have boyfriend there, right?' Elena asked.

'Heck no, one of the boys is actually my friend's brother,' Irma explained.

'So, the other girls does have boyfriends,' Elena said.

'Erm... yeah, but can we talk about something else?' Irma asked, not wanting to think about.

'Oh, sure,' Elena said when Zick noticed something else around Irma's neck.

'What is that around your neck?' Zick asked.

'Oh, this?' Irma pointed at the blue jewel. 'It's just an ordinary jewel,' Irma explained.

'That is some interesting jewel,' Zick said when the car stopped in front of the school.

'Alright kids, time to go,' Tom said as they got out of the car. They then entered the school compound while the patrol car departed.

'Where did you get it?' Elena asked.

'You mean the jewel? Well, lets say that a friend gave it to me,' Irma explained as she and the other two headed towards their class.

'I hope Zick would give me something like that one day,' Elena whispered, which they both giggled.

'What's wrong?' Zick asked.

'Nothing,' Irma and Elena replied as they headed into thier class.

'Trust me, he will, one day,' Irma whispered back before taking their seat.

When their teacher entered the class, the whole day was running smoothly. With homework, lessons, experiments and some troubles, the whole day was great for Irma on her second day. But she thought about whether she should tell her two new friends about her and the talking cat. _'No, not yet,'_ she thought as she took a bite on her sandwich.

She then spotted Elena and Zick was heading towards her. She thought about it, and figured that one day, she would tell them about her being a magical being and the jewel is actually a Heart of Aquariat. 'Hey guys,' Irma said when Zick and Elena sat opposite of her.

'So, how's your meal?' Elena asked.

'Fine, just feeling satisfied after bringing my own meal to school instead of eating from the school cafeteria,' Irma remarked, which Elena found it quite funny.

'Anyway, would you care to tell us more about Heatherfield?' Zick asked, changing the subject.

'Sure...' Irma then began to explain the details about her old home back at Heatherfield. The other two teenagers were listening to the details of the place and about Irma's friends that live there.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pyramid of the Invulnerable, Omniquad was telling Magnacat about what they found out. 'Does she have any tamer's power?' Magnacat asked.

'Well, I don't think she has,' Omniquad replied as he thought back.

'Than we don't have anything to worry about her then if she doesn't have any tamer powers. She might just be another keeper,' Magnacat said.

'Yes, Magnacat. So, what's the next plan?' Omniquad asked.

'The next plan is to wait,' Magnacat replied as he headed back to his seat behind the desk.

'Why?' Omniquad asked.

'Are you questioning me?!' Magnacat asked furiously.

'No, boss, no,' Omniquad replied nervously. He then left the office as Magnacat put his feet on his desk.

'Soon I'll be in my ultimate form again,' Magnacat stated as he remembered turning into Mask of Fire once.

* * *

In Heatherfield, Taranee was helping Will with her maths homework. 'Great Will, you got that correct,' Taranee said.

'When you'd show me how,' Will stated grumpily.

'Anyway, the question; 8x - 6y,' Taranee read the text when Will's phone began to chirp.

'Will, your friend is calling,' the phone said.

'Thanks Ed,' Will said before answering it. 'Hello?'

'Will, get to Silver Dragon now. Emergency at Meridian,' Cornelia said as Will nodded. After she hung up, she told Taranee that they needed to head to the Silver Dragon. They both hurried out of the house, after Taranee making an excuse to go to the Silver Dragon.

As they reached the restaurant, Will and Taranee went down into the basement before they noticed that the rest of the group were there already. 'So, what's the problem?' Will asked.

'Not good. Some weird monster is attacking the village near the palace,' Caleb explained.

'Okay, I take that as bad,' Will said before taking out the Heart of Kandrakar. 'Guardians Unite!' she called out before five coloured orbs came out of the heart. The pink went towards Will, turquiose towards Cassidy, red to Taranee, the green coloured orb engulfed Cornelia and lastly, the silver towards Hay Lin. They all transformed into their guardians form.

'Water.'

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

They called out their elements before landing on the ground. Will then opened a fold to Meridian to find out what was attacking the city that Caleb had explain. After they all left, the fold closes before Yan Lin came down into the basement.

'Oh no, I'm too late,' Yan Lin stated as she had something important to tell the girls.

In Meridian, the guardians were in awe as they noticed a small army of monsters were attacking the village. Will noticed that the monsters weren't around Meridian, and she sure haven't seen those before. 'What are those?' Will asked Caleb while pointing at the monster.

'No clue, but Raythor and Vathek tried to hold them earlier. But they were too powerful for us,' Caleb explained as they continued to witness the distruction.

'Well, I'm not going to stand here and watch those monster destroy the village,' Cassidy said before she flew towards the army of monster.

'Me neither,' Hay Lin added before she followed Cassidy.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, again, another story being updated, again. Please review it, cause I got nothing here to say.**


End file.
